Fourth wall
The fourth wall is a term used to describe the imaginary wall between the audience and the stage, or in this case the gamer and the video game. The term derives from a movie or television set having three walls; the fourth wall is the camera. In effect, it is the separation of the real and the imagined. The origin of the term the fourth wall was first used in theater, where actors would acknowledge the presence of the audience through actions or speech. In the video game world, the fourth wall is often addressed in a humorous manner. In the early days of gaming, such things as putting certain information not available in-game in instruction manuals or on box-art were rudimentary forms of software piracy prevention. Origin The term "fourth wall" stems from the absence of a fourth wall on a three-walled set where the audience is viewing the production. The audience is supposed to assume there is a "fourth wall" present, even though it physically is not there. This is widely noticeable on various television programs, such as situational comedies, but the term originated in theatre, where conventional three-walled stage sets provide a more obvious "fourth wall". The meaning of the term "fourth wall" has been adapted to refer to the boundary between the fiction and the audience. "Fourth wall" is part of the suspension of disbelief between a fictional work and an audience. The audience will usually passively accept the presence of the fourth wall without giving it any direct thought, allowing them to enjoy the fiction as if they were observing real events. It is the invisible barrier between realities. The presence of a fourth wall is one of the best established conventions of fiction and as such has led some artists to draw direct attention to it for dramatic effect. This is known as "breaking the fourth wall." Fourth Wall References in the Metal Gear Saga The Metal Gear series is notorious for breaking the fourth wall, sometimes many times in a single game. In fact, one could argue that Metal Gear is the most famous fourth wall breaking game series, given the popularity and infamy of the Psycho Mantis boss battle from Metal Gear Solid. Common Elements *Snake's support team will describe actions using terminology such as "circle," "square," and "Action Button," referring to the Playstation controller. *Gaming magazines and gravure idol posters also appear in all of the Solid series games. Metal Gear *After the player finds out that Big Boss is the commander of Outer Heaven, he calls and orders the player to abort the mission and turn off the MSX (or Playstation 2 in the Metal Gear Solid 3: Subsistence Version). Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake *After the player reaches Tower Building, Campbell calls and tells Snake he's changing frequency. In the MSX2 version, he says that the frequency is on the rear side of the game's package. In the Subsistence version, it is supposedly in the game's manual. *The player must use a tap code found in the game's instruction manual to decipher radio frequencies Metal Gear Solid *The player must find Meryl's frequency using a screenshot on the back of the package *Master Miller warns the player to use the bathroom frequently as to not miss one of the game's cutscenes, and to not play while tired *During the battle with Psycho Mantis: **Psycho Mantis reads the player's Playstaion memory card. If you have corresponding Konami-based savefiles, Psycho Mantis will comment on them. (eg. "I see you like Castlevania!") Mantis also does this in Twin Snakes, although with Nintendo saves (such as Super Smash Bros. Melee instead. **Psycho Mantis tells the player he will move his controller using his mind, and to place it on the ground. The camera turns to Snake, who nods approvingly, as to say "go ahead, it's safe." **Using his blackout technique, Psycho Mantis will change the player's screen to a black screen reading "HIDEO" in the top corner, as to replicate most standard television set's VIDEO setting. **The player must physically change the controller's port on the Playstation or Gamecube, to prevent Psycho Mantis from "reading their mind." *When being tortured by Revolver Ocelot, he remarks that if the player uses a turbo controller on that part of the game, he'll know and automatically kill Snake. He also mentions that there "are no Continues, my friend." Obviously, this is the only part of the game where if Snake dies, the player can't continue. *If playing with a Dual Shock controller, Naomi will tell the player "to put the controller against (their) arm." She will then activate the controller's vibration functions, simulating a massage. *While fighting the Hind D, the Naomi and Campbell will advise Snake via codec to use the television's stereo speakers to follow the direction of the Hind. However, if the audio is set to monaural, they will instead express their pity towards Snake for not owning a stereo TV set. Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty *The player can press the shoulder buttons on the Dual Shock controller to hear what either Snake or Raiden are "thinking" during codec conversations. *An action figure of Vulcan Raven startles Snake during the Tanker chapter. *The entire Arsenal Gear sequence, after the virus is implanted onto GW, is a fourth wall break. Colonel Campbell and Rosemary make cryptic messages, urging the player to turn off the console, saying lines from previous games - Metal Gear and Ghost Babel, and famously spouting gibberish. Also, at one point, the radar screen shows a gravure idol instead of the typical radar screen. *Snake, after meeting Raiden in the Arsenal Gear's bowels, remarks that he has "infinite ammo." This is a nod to Metal Gear Solid's infinite ammo bandanna item that is acquired in the Meryl ending. *When Raiden throws off his dogtags at the end of the game, they display the information that player entered at the beginning of the game : the final hint in the mise en abyme that shows the player that he was the one experimenting the S3 project. Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater *Snake describes wearing the Raikov mask as "nostalgic." This is obviously because Raikov is based on Raiden, the main character of Metal Gear Solid 2. *When EVA tells Snake about Raikov, he turns to the camera and winks at the player, hinting at his likeness to Raiden. *The Sorrow holds up a chalkboard with a countdown on it, showing you how long you'll eventually have when you fight Volgin. *If you die or kill Ocelot or EVA, you'll be given a Game Over for creating a Time Paradox, as all three characters appear in games further on in the storyline. Killing Sokolov also results in a Time Paradox. *In the Snake vs. Monkey minigame, Solid Snake references Gabe Logan and Sam Fisher, of Syphon Filter and Splinter Cell fame, respectively. Metal Gear Solid Mobile *When the AI starts crashing due to Otacon's hacking, Commander tells the player to turn off their cellphone Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots * The use of the Metal Gear Mk. II requires Snake to use a DUALSHOCK 3 to control it. * When you enter the Blast Furnace in Shadow Moses, Otacon will call you by codec and tell you to change game discs but then realizes that you are playing the game on a dual layered Blu-ray disc and therefore not needing to change discs like you did at the same area in Metal Gear Solid * The entire Screaming Mantis fight is used to play on your memories of the Psycho Mantis fight. At one point, Mantis will change your screen to read "HIDEO 2," but if the player changes the controller port, Snake will still be unable to move and Otacon will tell him "it won't work this time!" * After defeating Screaming Mantis, Psycho Mantis will appear and attempt to perform his old tricks once again. However, due to the hardware, he's unable to read your memory card and, if you're using a SixAxis controller, he won't be able to make the controller rumble either. Frustrated, he'll storm off. * If a player calls Rosemary after being killed and selecting the continue option, Snake will occasionally start talking about dreams of dying or getting killed that he's been having. * In a codec conversation Otacon asks if Vamp is immortal, to which Snake replies, "Not a chance. This is the real world, not some fantasy game." See Also *Psycho Mantis *The Sorrow *Screaming Mantis Category:Misc